


Harry Potter and the Heavenly Match

by enthusio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted take on the Hogwarts School of Prayer and Miracles.</p>
<p>Harry accidentally stumbles on Reverend Dumbledore having a very private conversation with his daughter.  His timely intervention saves her immortal soul and earns him an unexpected reward.</p>
<p>Warnings for sex well below the age of consent, attempted incest, and blatant misuse of Biblical passages.  If I get hit by lightning the next time I go outside you'll all know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Heavenly Match

**Author's Note:**

> I started this planning for it to be far more fucked up, but then it got away with me and became almost sweet. If you ignore creeper Dumbledore and Harry and Hermione being eleven.

"I don't know about this, Daddy.  I thought God wanted me to stay pure."

Harry stopped.  He had been on his way to speak with Reverend Dumbledore about the Slytherins and their idols, but if the good reverend was speaking with his daughter Harry didn't want to interrupt.  After all, Proverbs 22:6.

"God does want you to stay pure, darling, but Daddies are different.  Remember Genesis 19:31-36?"

Genesis 19?  Now that was odd.  Harry had been studying his bible faithfully and he remembered that in Genesis 19 Lot and his daughters escaped from the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah.  What could Reverend Dumbledore be saying to Hermione about that?

Harry knew that eavesdropping was wrong, he'd read Ecclesiastes 7:21, but he couldn't seem to help himself.  He was only eleven years old and sometimes little boys get into mischief.  Quietly, he tiptoed closer to the open window through which he'd heard the Reverend and his daughter speaking and peaked inside.

Only Harry's supreme Christian willpower kept him from gasping and alerting the father and daughter of his presence.  Hermione and her father were talking, yes, but they weren't _just_ talking.  Hermione was lying on what had to be her bed (Harry had never been in her room of course, that wouldn't have been Christian) wearing nothing but her bright blue hair bow.  Her legs were spread and Reverend Dumbledore was kneeling between them.  He, too, was nude, his manly phallus pointing proudly toward his daughter's girlhood.  Harry began to avert his eyes, his conscience telling him he shouldn't be looking upon Hermione's nakedness, but then his young friend's hips shifted and he was drawn back in.

Reverend Dumbledore had his hand between Hermione's legs.  At first Harry didn't understand why, then he realised that two of the good Reverend's fingers were slipping in and out of her body.  It took Harry a moment to figure out that that must be where a man's penis went when he wished for his wife to be with child.  No wonder Hermione was so uncertain!  Fathers weren't meant to lay with their daughters, even Heathens knew that!

Harry knew he had to stop this before it went any further.  Poor Hermione's immortal soul was at stake.  He shoved the window fully open and threw himself into Hermione's room.

"Stop that!" he shouted, making the Reverend jump and nearly fall off his daughter's bed.  "Genesis 19:31-36 is about rape!  Remember Levitiucs 18:17!"

The good Reverend looked started for a moment before he spoke.

"You are right, Harry," he said.  He turned to Hermione and said, "Forgive me, daughter, for I was only trying to help you.  There are so many ungodly men in the world, I wished for your virtue to be given to a godly man who could appreciate it."

Hermione burst into tears.  "I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried, "for tempting you into sin with my womanly wiles."  She sniffled and looked at Harry before wailing even more.  "And Harry!  You've seen my nakedness!  You're unclean too and it's all my fault!"

Harry looked at his shoes.  He *had* looked upon Hermione's nakedness.  He didn't think it was Hermione's fault, but it had happened -- and what was worse was that he had enjoyed it.  He'd been attracted to the pretty little girl's purity and innocence since the first moment they'd met.  Seeing her unclothed and slightly flushed from her father's probing fingers had filled him with an excitement he didn't quite understand.  He looked pleadingly at Reverend Dumbledore, hoping the wise old man would have a solution for all of them.

The Reverend stroked his beard thoughtfully.  "Harry," he said finally, "you are a virtuous young man.  How would you like to wed my daughter?"

Hermione gasped.  "Really Daddy?," she exclaimed, "You believe I'm ready for the joy of being a wife and mother?"

Reverend Dumbledore nodded.  "I believe you are.  More importantly, it will keep both you and Harry from an eternity of Hell fire.  There is nothing wrong with a man looking upon his wife's nakedness."  He paused for a moment before continuing, "Of course, as you are both so young I shall have to instruct you on your marital duties."

Harry looked between the Reverend and his daughter.  He couldn't imagine anything better than the sweet, Godly young girl in front of him becoming his lifelong helpmate.  He even appreciated the good Reverend offering to teach them how to be man and wife.  Certainly Harry had no idea how to begin creating a family.  He just had one question.

"Sir," he began, "I would love nothing more than to marry your daughter.  Only, I don't know how we're meant to consummate the marriage if she's still a girl.  What about Genesis 1:28?"

The Reverend smiled indulgently at Harry.  "My daughter became a woman just last month.  That is why I was in such a hurry to see that her virtue be given to a Godly man."  He looked toward Hermione, "I didn't wish for you to miss even one chance to fulfil Psalm 127:3."

Hermione smiled at her father.  "I understand, Daddy.  You've given me a wonderful husband and I cannot wait to be married to him."

Harry quite agreed and so the good Reverend performed the marriage right there in his daughter's bedroom.  Hermione wore only her blue hair bow and Harry stripped down until he was similarly unclothed when the Reverend suggested that it would make their instruction in marital duties easier.  They recited their vows, feeling the love of the Lord washing over them.  Then it was time for the consummation.

Harry was slightly nervous, but he trusted in the Reverend to guide them through this special time.  He knelt in front of his new wife, gazing quietly at her nakedness.  His hand trembled slightly as he slowly began to rub the special place above her entrance that the Reverend told him would enhance her enjoyment.  After all, did not the Song of Solomon teach that sex between a man and his wife was a gift unto the Lord?

It took some fumbling, but eventually Harry found a pace that made his lovely new wife tremble and gasp.  Her still flat chest flushed to match her rosy cheeks and heaved with her shaky breaths.  Harry found himself imagining what she would look like when her breasts were swollen with milk for their future children.  The thought made him falter and lose his rhythm, drawing a slight pout from Hermione.

He wasn't quite sure why the Reverend instructed him to turn so that his boyhood was facing Hermione, but when she drew him into her mouth he found he didn't care.  He lowered his head between her legs and tried to give her the same pleasure she was giving him.  He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't even notice when the good Reverend began stroking his own manhood in time with his daughter's movements.

Hermione's entrance was pulsing now, the small hole seeming to open and close right before his eyes.  Tentatively, Harry slipped a finger inside, then another when he felt how warm and wet and soft it felt.  His little wife gasped, her hips moving to draw his fingers deeper inside.  Harry reluctantly moved so that he was once again kneeling between her legs and watched as she pressed herself further onto his fingers.  Her hands were clutching at her bedsheets now, her breath coming in shallow pants.  Harry wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her, but when he moved to do just that the Reverend stopped him.

"Not just yet, my boy," he said, "remember 1 Corinthians 7:3."

Harry nodded.  He didn't think he could last very long inside his wife right now anyway, just looking at her was nearly making him waste his precious seed.  He shifted so that he could lick at her special place while still filling her with his fingers.  The feeling of her girlhood throbbing around his fingers still filled him with lust, but not being able to see as much of her helped him keep some control.

Soon Harry felt his wife's girlhood clench around his fingers, seeming to try drawing them even further inside of her.  Her hands gripped his hair and her legs locked around his head, holding him in place where he was suckling at her special spot.  She seemed to stop breathing for several minutes before falling completely limp.  Cautiously, Harry moved to lie atop her.  She gave him a happy, tired grin before drawing his head down for a soft kiss.

Harry felt himself fill with Heavenly joy.  How could fornicators give this up, he wondered.  Sharing sex with a wife surely must be better than giving it to whatever whore walked by.  He gently pressed his tongue against Hermione's lips at the same time as he pressed his hips down against hers.  As his tongue slipped into her mouth his boyhood also slipped into her body.

At eleven years old, Harry knew he was still a small boy.  His lovely wife gave only the slightest gasp as he penetrated her girlhood and received the gift of her virtue.  Still, she seemed to wrap so tightly around him that Harry wondered how a baby could ever manage to come out.  Slowly, he raised himself onto his forearms and looked down at the beauty that was his new helpmate and began to thrust.

It didn't take Harry long to realise that his young wife gasped and tightened around him when he thrust harder and faster.  He began to put all of his effort into pulling nearly all the way out and shoving himself back in as hard and fast as he could.  It wasn't an easy task, but eventually Hermione started panting again, this time locking her legs around his waist and pulling him down for a deep kiss.  Harry was sure it was only the blessings of the Lord that kept him from filling his wife with his seed before she could reach her peak.

As soon as Harry'd finished the thought, Hermione tensed, burying her face in Harry's shoulder as her body began to pulse rhythmically around his boyhood.  Harry gave a startled cry as his seed left him for the first time.  He collapsed on top of his wife, only barely managing to control his fall enough to not hurt her.  Then he lay quietly as she stroked his hair, imagining what she might look like in a few years' time when his seed was mature enough to truly start their family.

"Well done, my boy," the Reverend's words startled Harry out of his relaxation.  "That was an inspiring first attempt.  When you're rested I'll start teaching you more about your husbandly duties."

"Sir?" Harry said tiredly.

"Yes, son?"

"Colossians 3:5.  Get out."


End file.
